Boyfriend
by Allieturtle222
Summary: Kurt met Puck his freshman year at NYU, Puck was one of those crude, tease you till you blush types that Kurt hated. Until, one day, he didn't.


Kurt and Puck met freshman year of college. They both had the same math class. Kurt came in, his best friend Mercedes in tow, and sat in the nearest seat. That so happened to be next to Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. The second he sat down, Puck leaned over and whispered, "You have a nice ass." Kurt groaned, shrugging him off.

After that, everyday Puck would drop him inappropriate compliments. Sometimes it'd be something like, "How much would it take for you to put that little ass to good use in my car?" And sometimes he'd go for more simple, "You have a nice frame." But every time, Kurt would shrug him off and groan. Puck would just smirk, he liked it when they played hard to get.

Kurt came from a nice family, his dad was a representative of Ohio, his step mom had a good paying job, and his step brother was at a good college, playing football.

Puck came from a... decent family. His ma worked late shifts at pretty much everywhere, and his sister was still in high school.

The two had nothing in common.

Around December, Finn came to visit Kurt. He was walking to class with Finn and Mercedes when Puck came around.

"Those jeans do wonders for your ass, Kurt," Puck said, grinning and letting his eyes trail up and down Kurt's body. Kurt let out a noise of disgust and continued on his way. Finn stopped.

"Do you play football?" Finn asked, cocking his head to the side and looking at Puck's muscles. Puck smiled.

"Naw man, I did in high school, though, Runner back." Finn's eyes lit up.

"Quarter back," Finn said, giving him the 'sup' nod. Puck walked forward, shaking Finn's hand.

"Noah Puckerman, but call me Puck," He said.

"Finn Hudson, or Hummel, which ever. I'm Kurt's brother." Finn smiled while Kurt growled.

"What a coincidence, soon I'm going to be Kurt's boyfriend," Puck replied, without missing a beat. Kurt laughed darkly.

"In your dreams, Puck," He said.

"Strangely, in my dreams, you're a little less clothed." Kurt shut his mouth and walked away. Puck snickered behind him.

After that, Finn bugged Kurt to hang out with Puck. He said, "Puck's the first cool guy who actually knows about football since I got here." Kurt rolled his eyes and told him he could see him if he wanted. Apparently that meant he could bring Puck over to Kurt's apartment.

"Nice place," Puck had said, staring at the furniture. "Can I see the bedroom?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"You may do anything you like with Finn," Kurt replied, "Even see my bedroom, but you may not do anything in my bed." Finn looked horrified.

"I have a girlfriend. Rachel, remember," Finn said, looking at Puck, "And, no offense, but I'd rather cut off my dick than, you know, with you."

"None taken, you're kinda huge man. And besides, I have a girlfriend too." Kurt's eyes widened.

"You do?" Puck blinked at him, nodding. "Then why are you coming on to me?"

"She's some, No sex till we're married, chick. And I'm bi, and making you blush is fun," Puck answered. Finn shook his head.

"Hey, how about I bring my girl around, you bring yours around, and Kurt, you bring your boy, and we all have, like, a triple date." Kurt frowned, thinking that was a horrible idea, but Puck and Finn nodded eagerly. Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed, saying yes.

That triple date was actually kinda fun. Blaine had gone to college in a different state, and seeing him again after so long was fun, and seeing Rachel, as always, was a joy. Kurt was kind of surprised to see Puck walk in with a tall, skinny blonde girl. She shook everyone's hands and sat down, her white sun dress making her look like an angel.

"I'm Quinn," She whispered in her angelic voice. It was high and crystal. Kurt could feel Rachel tense, and upon looking at Finn, he knew why, the boy was completely memorized. Kurt gulped.

"I'm Finn," The boy said, shaking her hand. She laughed. "And this is my girlfriend, Rachel." Rachel glared at her.

"This is Kurt," Puck said, "The boy with the ass." Kurt glared at Puck, and he could feel Blaine tense next to him. "And hobbit here must be his boyfriend."

Kurt cut in before Blaine could say anything. "Yes, He's my boyfriend. This is Blaine."

After that, they went bowling, and then for ice cream. It was then that Kurt started to think that maybe Puck wasn't that bad.

They actually became friends after that, and Kurt grew used to Puck's compliments.

But then, in February, Puck came in with his head down, his eyes sad. He dropped into his seat next to Kurt with out a word.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. Puck's shoulder's sank.

"Quinn cheated on me. With a guy named Sam, and another one named Joe, and a Gideon, And I suspect a guy named Matt." Kurt stared at him, his mouth hanging open.

"Oh Puck, I'm sorry." Puck shrugged.

"I've cheated before, but with Quinn, she was the first girl I ever was serious with, and look where it got me." Kurt tried to cheer him up, but he failed.

Turns out, Puck shared an apartment with Quinn, so Kurt, being the nice guy he was, offered to let Puck stay with him.

The first night was awkward, the second was worse, but they soon got the hang of things. In the mornings they moved around each other with an invisible rhythm. The two never had to speak, they just knew where the other was going to be.

Then Kurt got the call.

He barely remembers it, he just remembers begging, begging Blaine to stay, to hold on. "But Blaine, I love you, I don't understand."

"I love you two," He whispered, "But Kurt, we're too far away, and, and I found some one else." Kurt froze. Right in the middle of the kitchen. Puck watched him from the table, he watched as Kurt turned pale white.

"You...You cheated on me?" Kurt asked, his voice weak. Realization crossed Puck's face.

"No, Kurt, no, I haven't done anything with him yet, I just, you always love your first love, ya know, but eventually you have to move on." Kurt felt tears burn down his face.

"You promised, you told me you'd be with me forever, you gave me that promise ring. What happened to all that?" Puck gave him sad looks, frowning. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt shook his head.

"I know Kurt, but you're making this harder than it has to be," Blaine tried.

"Fine Blaine, if this is what you want." Kurt hung up. He buried his face in his hands and cried. Puck was next to him instantly, holding him.

It was hard, Kurt coming to terms with the fact that by the end of freshman year, he was falling for the boy who used to make crude jokes towards him.

After the break up, Puck took Kurt to a gay bar, "To scope for some ass," He had said. That's where he met Brittany and Santana, a couple that was also friends with Puck. Santana was mean and Brittany was... interesting.

Santana could tell, just by looking at Kurt, that he was falling. She told him things would never work, Puck was never serious about anyone. But after a couple months she was changing, telling him that he had the same look when he looked at him as he had when he used to look at Quinn. Kurt, of course, didn't believe her.

Until one day, Puck was curled on the couch, watching a movie. Kurt came home from working a late shift. He watched Puck, who didn't seem to notice Kurt, and he had to ask. "Do you really look at me the way you used to look at Quinn?" Puck looked at him then, surprise written across his face. "Santana said you do." Puck blinked, before he smirked.

"Why? Do you want something, Hummel?"

"I want to know," Kurt answered, putting his keys on the table.

"Well, I do." Kurt turned to him. Puck was watching him closely.

"You like me?"

"I thought I made that obvious from day one," Puck replied, smirking. Kurt walked forward, dropping down in front of him. Puck laced his fingers into Kurt's hair, smashing their lips together. Kurt gripped Puck's shirt. "I told you I'd be your boyfriend."

**A/N: **I get bored, so I write, and I've realized I've written a lot.


End file.
